1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting apparatus, receiving apparatus, and control methods thereof, and more particularly, a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus which uses an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) method, and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, broadcasting communication service tends to be multifunctional and high quality, and use a broadband. With development of electronic technology, not only high-definition (HD) digital televisions (TVs) but also portable broadcasting apparatuses such as high-end smart phones have been increasingly spread, and thus, demands on various broadcasting receiving methods or supports for these services have grown.
As one example to meet the demands, broadcasting communication standards such as digital video broadcasting the second generation European terrestrial (DVB-T2) have been developed. DVB-T2 is the second generation terrestrial digital broadcasting standard which has been currently employed in 35 countries or more in the whole world including Europe. DVB-T2 realizes increase in transmission capacity and high bandwidth efficiency by applying the latest technology such as a low density parity check (LDPC) coding method, a 256 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) method, and the like, and thus DVB-T2 may provide various services of high quality even in a fringe area where reception of broadcasting services are very limited.
For broadcasting, a stream including various kinds of data may be transmitted. For example, a transmitter may transmit a stream including data which supports a fixed terminal or data which supports a mobile terminal. Accordingly, a receiving apparatus is required to process only those data that can be processed and supported at the receiving apparatus. Also, the transmitter is required to include information regarding the data which the receiving apparatus is able to process and support in the stream and then, transmit the stream.